Alone at Last
by LittleRedScientist
Summary: My late/non-entry into the Spank Your Monkey Contest.


**A/N: So this is my first fic. Be nice! Or not. Whatevs! Thanks to kbdragonfly and leckadams for their support in pushing me to write and getting this on here. I hope you enjoy! **

His fingers. Dear God, how they make me ache when I watch him play chess. I ache for the touch of his finger. And I know how precise they would be if he ever used them on me. He's had decades to master any skill he chose with those hands of his and I can only imagine the precision they would have if he ever used them on me. Would he trail them slowly down my neck, only to linger on my shoulders, or would he dare to let them travel lower?

"Mmm" I moan out loud as I trail my fingers of my left hand through my hair, tucking it behind my ear only to caress that spot behind my ear that drives me crazy. God, how I wish he would touch me there. He would move ever so lightly, stroking several times before I drag my fingertips down my neck. I know he likes my neck. I've seen him stare at it time and time again anytime we're in the same room together. I can see his eyes roam back and forth, up and down and I feel his eyes as a light caress and have to look away before I let my thoughts run away with me. But here, in my room I am free to think about anything I want and I have been unable to stop my mind from traveling back to earlier today. Watching him from across the room, being so playful with his family members was a rare treat indeed. Seeing him smile at the jokes and off-hand comments that Emmett made and then watching and slightly cringing as Rose's hand met the back of his head with a smirk on his face. Ugh, that smirk. It rarely came out and when it did I just wanted to wipe it off his face. With my tongue. Or if I was feeling a bit more high strung than usual, I could imagine telling him there much better things he could be doing with those lips of his. Like wipe that smirk off his face with my cooter. Ok, so I'd never really be that brave, but here in my room, in my imagination, I could do or say anything to that man.

Realizing I'm a bit ahead of myself, I reign my thoughts back, just a little bit. That's just too much too soon. I trail my fingers back up my neck and focus once again on the fantasy I had this afternoon, but now I know I have time to let it play out. I let my fingers of my left hand ghost back down my neck and over my collar bones only to keep heading south. This whole time my right hand has been resting on my lower stomach half in, half out of my purple pajama shorts. I didn't even bother putting on new underwear when I got home. I was so worked up by the time I got to my room I was so hot and wet that I had to change into those short and didn't even bother putting new underwear on. The way I was leaking, it was pointless. Shit, I can't believe watching him did this to me. Ok, I'm lying, of course I can because it happens all the time. It's what brought me back here in the first place.

The fingers on my right hand started to twitch towards The Promised Land, they knew what to do, and to do it and wanted to get there as soon as possible. I swear they moved on their own. I'm surprised I never got caught with my hands down my pants yet with how often the drifted in that direction.

So what if I called it The Promise Land with capital letters? No one's ever gonna know. Again, my room, my fantasy. Now where was I? Oh yes….

He was has now positioned his long lean body over my own slowing lowering his length over me. Some hair has fallen in his face and my fingers, my real ones, itched to touch that lock. God, I was so keyed up my hands were moving on their own again. I felt my right hand lightly trailing over my pussy, barely making contact while my left was ghosting over the tips of my breasts. Imagining it was his hands, those fingers instead of my own shot my anticipation level up and I was aching for him. I could smell his sweet, woodsy scent in my tee shirt. I couldn't bear to take it off when I got home as his scent still lingered there.

My fingers found their way to my clit and started moving over them, adding more pressure with every few passes. I imagined it was his fingers, searching, learning the ways I liked to be touched, longed to be touched by him . I felt and pinch in my left nipple over my shirt and realized my fingers had stopped to play there while my mind wondered. I threw my head back as I imagined it was his teeth biting ever so carefully on my tips.

"Oh God…." I moaned out loud. It's a good thing no one was here. My breathing was picking up and my soft moans were getting louder the longer I was at this. I started picturing what he would say to me as he explored my body for the first time. He would tell me how beautiful he thought I was and there was no reason to be ashamed of how my body was responding to his actions. He would moan in my ear, breathing about how long he's wanted to touch me like this, in my room away from ears that hear too much. I imagine him working himself over me. My bottoms have somehow disappeared, both in real life and in my fantasy world. I continue to circle my clit adding more pressure the longer I'm at it.

Then I remember I bought pocket vibe while I was at the Walgreens in Port Angles because I had to wait for birth control prescription to be filled. At first I couldn't believe I wandered down that idle without thinking and per usual turned as red as a tomato. But then upon seeing the small purple package a thought occurred to me. Vampires have super speed when running and performing household chores. Could they use this speed in other areas, say a tongue on a clit? Would they be able to move it with the speed and accuracy of a vibe, and what exactly does a vibe feel like? So I went ahead and bought it and I was so glad I was curious earlier as I brought the little black bag out of it's hiding place from in my bedside table's drawer.

Putting the small, purple vibe on my clit was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My back arched off the bed, pushing the vibe harder into my clit. Just imagining looking down seeing my fingers tangled into that head of hair and the vibrations being from his mouth, his tongue, his words winding me up, bringing me closer to release. Moving my other hand down to my pussy, I could feel how wet I was. Knowing I had no reason to be embarrassed because no one was near as they were all out hunting I used my fingers to spread my lips apart so that I could use the vibe to focus on my clit. Running it up and down my soaked slit, coating it so that it would move smother across where I needed it most. I had never been hit this hard before and the sensation of blissful absolution washed over me and I had no control over my body. The fingers on my right hand curled up and clenched the hair on my head while my back arched and my legs stiffened to the point of almost pain. I was barely able to keep the vibe positioned on my clit, pulling it back so it only lightly rested on it causing just a flutter of vibrations pulling the last my orgasm from me. Only when I was gasping for air, feeling how dry my mouth was, and how hard it was to swallow did I realize that my mouth had been open in a not so quiet moan. I knew the only name that came off my lips was the reason why I waited to get home to do this. In my imagination, he was pulling his head from in between my legs, his hair in disarray and I swept a lock it's golden tresses away from where it fell in front of his eyes. And though it was all in my head, I couldn't help but moan out "aww fuck. Carlisle" in a voice so breathy and warn that it sounded like I had been scowering the dessert for days with no water in sight.

Hearing a blissed out moan so quite I thought I was imagining it, I opened my eyes only to look in the direction of the noise. Perched in the tree right outside my window was the object of my secret obsession. Looking blissed out, feral and with his hands inside the front of his kakis, Carlisle's half closed eyes focused on mine as they met and that grin that I wanted so badly to erase whenever it showed up on his face appeared. Pulling the hand that held the vibe away from my clit, I held it out in his direction and simply said "I dare you, Doctor Cullen."


End file.
